Krillin
|caption = Krillin in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |debut = Dragon Ball - Chapter 25: A Rival? Arrival!! ( ) (1985) |type = Offensive |effect = Throws five Kienzan, which can drag opponents off the screen. |rarity = Rare }} Krillin, also known as Kulilin and Kuririn ( ), is a character in the ''Dragon Ball'' series who appears in Super Smash Flash 2 as an Assist Trophy. Character description Akira Toriyama originally created Krillin along with the Tenkaichi Budōkai as a method to help add depth to the story, as his publicist Torishima had stated that the series' main protagonist, Son Goku, was too plain. Krillin's appearance stays relatively the same for the majority of the series. He is first introduced at age 13, with a shaved head and still dressed in the yellow-and-orange clothing worn at the monastery at which he had been training. He does not possess a nose, and has six spots of moxibustion burns on his forehead, a reference to the practice of Shaolin monks. Toriyama once stated, seemingly humorously, that Krillin's lack of a nose is because he has a "physical idiosyncrasy" that allows him to breathe through the pores of his skin. Later, he wears the orange gi uniform that is presented to both himself and Goku by Master Roshi in honor of their first martial arts competition. Occasionally he is seen in casual clothes, but for the most part continues to dress for training or fighting at all times. During the Frieza arc, he wears Saiyan armor provided by Vegeta IV, but during the Cell arc he returns to wearing the orange gi, accompanied by a blue short-sleeved undershirt and boots. After the defeat of Cell, Krillin stops shaving his head, and grows his black hair out. When he settles down with his family, Krillin is shown wearing a workout outfit consisting of a red T-shirt and brown drawstring pants. In Super Smash Flash 2 Krillin appears as an Assist Trophy. Upon arrival, Krillin begins charging his signature technique, Kienzan ( ), in which he puts his hand in the air and creates a floating disc of Ki, using it to slice through his enemies. The Kienzan is capable of damaging opponents during the charging period and Krillin will throw it in different directions depending on where the opponents are. Krillin throws five Kienzan altogether before disappearing. In v0.8b, sound was added to Krillin's action of throwing the disc. When he throws it he says "Destructo Disc!", the English name for the move in some translations. It can drag opponents off the screen to KO them. Gallery Screenshots New Krillin.png|Krillin charging a Kienzan, on World Tournament. DK gets hit by Krillin's Kienzan.png| being hit by Kienzan from Krillin, on Lake of Rage. Early designs Krillin.gif|Krillin's early artwork. Krillin.png|Krillin after being summoned, on Dracula's Castle. Kuririn.png|Krillin charging the move, on Planet Namek. SSF2.png|Krillin preparing his attack at next to while standing, on Sector Z. Kienzan.png|The Kienzan hitting and from Krillin, on Bowser's Castle. DK gets hit by Krillin's Pizza.png|Donkey Kong getting hit by Krillin's attack, on Bomb Factory. Trivia *Along with , Krillin is the only manga and anime character in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series to use voice clips from his English-dubbed voice actor — in this case, Sonny Strait — rather than his original Japanese seiyū, Mayumi Tanaka, whose voice is also used for . Category:Characters Category:Fourth-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Shueisha